1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the U.S. Patent Office the present invention pertains to the general Class entitled, "Package and Article Carriers" (Class 224) and in particular the subclass entitled, "body and attached body harness" (subclass 5BC) and also the subclass entitled, "electrical or medical devices" (subclass 5H).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body supports and harnesses for carrying knapsacks, flags, binoculars and similar devices are well known and are shown in many patents. Patents directed toward the arrangement and placement of electric extension cords which may be moved with the body of the user while maintaining the cord in an out of the way manner is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,928 to CORCORAN as issued on Dec. 21st, 1915. This patent pertains to an arm band for carrying the cord used with an electric iron. A shoulder supported grip for a welding line is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,979 as issued to MCCARTHY on Apr. 9th, 1955. These and similarly shown devices are rather cumbersome and do not free the arms of the user in a manner desirable in the use of electric hedge trimmers, cutters, power saws and like devices which because of the point of use require long extension cords. In the present invention a harness made of a selected length of elasticized cord is secured at its ends and midlength to form two loops. A short distance from this joining of the cord is an additional securing of the two loops of the cord to form a short yoke portion. This yoke portion is contemplated to be placed at the midback of a user. Through the loop forming the yoke and between the two cords may be passed the extension cord to be carried by the user. While and when the harness is in mounted condition, the front portions on these loops have slidably mounted thereon cooperative portions of a snap. This may be a wire form slidably retained on one of the loops by a ring-like member and on the other loop may be a button-like receiving device which is also slidably retained by a wire ring. The retaining form on one of the loops engages and retains the securing end of the other device on the other loop to secure the two loops in a buckled or latched condition. The forward end of the extension cord is passed through retaining means in this clasp or clip to maintain the extension cord in a desired central location at the front of the user.